


Severus Snape and the Goldenpuff Trio

by denagray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Golden Trio, The Powerpuff Girls, powderpuff girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denagray/pseuds/denagray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An image rather hilarious, meant in good fun.  Also, safe for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Snape and the Goldenpuff Trio

[](http://s264.photobucket.com/user/azaleacharles/media/snapeandthepowderpufftrio.jpg.html)


End file.
